Love beyond Tears
by Blueraingurl
Summary: Kagome gives up on Inuyasha because she loves him, but can they fall in love with each other all over again? [Needs Revision]


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Title: _Love beyond Tears_

Inuyasha held a stoic Kikyo in his arms. He drew closer to capture his lips with hers and . . .

Kagome had unknowing walked into a path of heartbreak. She was looking for Inuyasha to talk to. She had to find him because lately he was getting more distant from her. Their relationship confused Kagome because neither had revealed any feelings for each other but somehow Inuyasha always ended up protecting her. '_Although they fought sometimes, okay maybe all the time, but that didn't mean that they hated each other. Actually Inuyasha seems to have become more tolerable with me, a mere human'._

Their relationship grew closer and closer, eventually with Kagome falling in love with the arrogant hanyou. They shared tender moments too. Although Kagome knew Inuyasha had a hard time expressing any feelings of gratitude, maybe even love, she trusted him with her life. There were even times when he seemed to have something to say important to Kagome but Inuyasha stopped himself from revealing his feelings. '_Maybe they were both fools_' Kagome thought to herself. She could feel the growing tensions of undeclared feelings from both parties. '_But maybe it is an imagination in my overactive mind?_' she questioned herself.

She knew Inuyasha wanted to keep her in his world, but as what? _'A pet to keep and protect, while he gives his love to Kikyo? No,'_ Kagome trusted Inuyasha no matter what. 

__

'But lately Inuyasha seems so distant; he's not the same since Kikyo came back'. She had longed to talk to Inuyasha and be a true friend to him but _'he keeps pushing me away'_. Ever since Kikyo, Inuyasha seemed to have withdrawn into himself. _'Is it because he blames himself for what had happened to Kikyo and him in the past? Does he want to renew that relationship with her? Will I let it? Will I be willing to let Inuyasha go to find his happiness apart from me? Am I strong enough? Do I love him enough to let him go?' _But her world shattered as she unknowingly approached a tender moment between Kikyo and Inuyasha.

And he gathered up Kikyo into his arms and drew her face toward him.

-Kagome had never seen Inuyasha so tender, so fragile as this moment. 

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo.

Kagome couldn't think. Everything seemed to be slipping. 

Crashing, 

her emotions were crashing into her . . .

But she couldn't cry, she had to be strong for him and for herself . . .

__

'she will support Inu no matter what happens' and with her eyes glazing over tears did not fall. 

Instead her heart bled that day.

___________________________

Inuyasha sensed Kikyo nearby and he had wanted to talk to her. He wanted to clear up all the misunderstanding that happened to Kikyo and him before she died. 

But, _sometimes it felt like he was betraying someone special to him_ whenever he was with Kikyo. He felt like he was betraying Kagome_- 'but Kagome and me were not like that- they were just friends or allies to just find the jewel shards'._ But him and Kikyo had a past together, they chose each other and he had to choose her again in this lifetime to make up for his previous errors.

He kissed her; he kissed Kikyo.

__

But it seemed so wrong, the kiss seemed so wrong. Kikyo and he were not happy. Their relationship was built upon lies and deception. He didn't feel that happiness, trust, kindness as he had been feeling ever since he met Kagome.

****

Ka-go-me

He turned around, he had sensed her earlier but then reality struck, she had seen him, she had seen them kiss.

He felt a sudden urgency to run to Kagome and explain but . . .

"Inuyasha you have chosen me and we will burn in hell together" said Kikyo, "we couldn't be together in the past, so now is a second chance. I will take you to hell with me and we will be together."

Inuyasha felt guilt engulf him again. He felt it whenever he had thought about Kikyo and him and now he was given a way to change things so that he and Kikyo can be together. _'But at what cost? He had to give up on Kagome and his happiness.'_ He had chosen Kikyo again.

__________________________

Kagome had not commented on anything to Inuyasha as he returned to camp. Instead she seemed to be her normal self, her happy self.

"Hi, Inuyasha are you hungry?" 

Things took somewhat of normalcy.

Then that day passed like all the others and months began to pass. Then the Jewel was completed; there was no more reason for Kagome to stay in Inuyasha's world so she decided to leave. 

"Inuyasha . . . thank you. I am glad that I met you and I will never forget you or our memories together. Please be happy Inu-" Kagome couldn't continue.

But no words were needed because Inuyasha suddenly pulled Kagome into his embrace, "I- I am sorry," he kissed Kagome on her forehead lightly letting her go.

__

Letting her go?-- he was letting her go? To where, when she belonged in this world with him?

He never felt such a loss in his life. 

Pain crept into his heart . . .

It felt like his heart was being torn into two when Kagome left.

It was so final, too final

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" 

Inuyasha jumped into the well, he should have done it sooner because the well suddenly sealed off itself. A spell had been put on the well, the link between him and Kagome, was no more. 

"Aishiteru . . . I should have told you sooner. I should have realized that losing you would be losing a part of my soul. I felt so guilt ridden about Kikyo that I didn't see what I had in front of me, oh Kagome, I will never forget you too" a lone tear fell from his eyes.

From then on Inuyasha had completely withdrawn from everyone, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, and lastly from Kikyo.

He realized his mistake of letting Kagome go- and paid dearly for it.

__________________________

****

20 years pass by - - -

__

Dream:

'Kagome, please come back to me- I won't be here much longer-please' pleaded a silver haired man.

Kagome woke up with a start. Her heart felt constricted with pain. She knew that voice, the voice that had been haunting her dreams, her hopes, and her life. She had given up Inu- so that he could be happy but it didn't mean that she had to give up on her feelings for him. It was as strong as ever, even though many had wanted to marry the successful doctor. But she wouldn't have any of that; she was still true to her heart.

But the dream disturbed her so she booked a flight to her hometown.

Coming back home—looking at the well before her, sadness engulfed her. She hadn't been here for almost 15 years. After she had come back to her time, she fell dangerously ill and a doctor treated her back to health. She decided then, _'if I can't fix my broken heart, I will heal everyone else,'_ so she pursued a MD. /Ph.D. and started to practice as a doctor/psychologist. It was ironic though because she could solve people's problems but she couldn't get rid of that ache in her heart. But to her it was a good ache because no one could take away her memories of Inuyasha from her. Without that she would have died.

She looked at the well sadly because when she had tried to return back to his time 20 years ago, the well was covered up. But it didn't matter; he needed her so she will find a way to get back. 

Kagome jumped into the well.

Suddenly mist surrounded her-

Blue mist—

Water rose up to swallow her—

A voice called out, "What is it that you want mistress Kagome?"

"I don't know who you are but please I beg you to open my time to Inuyasha's" pleaded Kagome.

"No that is not what you want" the voice declared.

"Please, I beg you" energy rose from the miko within Kagome.

"Inuyasha is dead - - - ha-ha" that voice continued.

Kagome recognized that voice, Kikyo-

"What are you talking about! Inuyasha!" the strength of Kagome's soul/will pulled open the seal to allow her entry to his time.

"INUYASHA, INUYASHA" screamed Kagome.

She began to frantically search in the villages and then she saw Sango.

"Sango, please where is Inuyasha?" 

"Kagome-chan you're back, I never knew this day would come" Sango cried.

"Please, where is he?"

"He is in the mountains with Shippo- but it might be too late. He's been distant since you left. He even lost his arrogance" Sango said.

"Where, how? I thought he would be with Kikyo" 

"After you left he realized something more important to him than her" Sango replied.

"I don't understand . . ."

"It's okay; let's just get you to him before he dies" Sango said.

It took two nights to reach Inuyasha's place in the mountains.

"Kagome-chan!!!" Shippo cried and ran into her arms.

"Shh, it's okay little one I'm here, where is Inu-?" she quietly asked.

Shippo led her up the stairs into a big room and left while she entered.

"Ka-go-me, I'm so sorry. I never deserved you" Inuyasha muttered in his sleep.

Her heart broke again, _'he is feeling pain because of me? I shouldn't have left, if I didn't he wouldn't be like this, I should have bared Kikyo's and Inuyasha's relationship for his sake'_

"Inu- I'm here. I'm sorry that I had been away for so long," she said tenderly while brushing away Inuyasha's wild silver strands of hair.

"Am I dreaming? Am I dead yet? I don't deserve to see you in my dreams. In my dreams I saw you that day I kissed Kikyo; I felt your heart shatter because of me. And then my heart shattered. I've been feeling your pain all these years and I can't even begin to apologize for what I had done to you- to make you go away from me. So why would you be here with me now? I am a delusional fool making castles from clouds" 

"Inuyasha you're not dreaming, I am real- it took me a long time to find this path to you again" she whispered into his hair.

"You're not real, not real . . . but I wish this was real" he sighed with defeat.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; he needed her, so she had to hide her fears of her heart breaking again. So she got into the bed with Inuyasha and held him in her arms while stroking his forehead. _'I will make you better, I promise'._

Time passed.

But time also healed two souls.

Inuyasha got better.

And both of them fell in love with each other all over again.

But insecurities once again played across Inuyasha and Kagome.

They couldn't see the love that shone in the eyes of the other.

"Kagome are you going to go back?" he asked.

"Do you want me to go back?" she answered.

Silence proceeded . . . and they were back to square one. Kagome started to walk away from Inuyasha, once again feeling her heart crushed, _'he doesn't need me anymore'._

Then Inuyasha did what he should have done when he had first met Kagome.

He approached the now still Kagome and wrapped his arms around her front while holding her from the back. 

"Don't leave me, I can't live without you. I tried once and failed miserably even to the point of death. Without you my life isn't worth living."

With an intake of breath Kagome turned herself to look into his eyes. 

Searching- - -

His eyes held her answer-

She looked at herself and at him and couldn't express the emotions that were running across each other but _it was enough_, their love was enough to have overcame time, place, situations, each other.

"Aishiteru Kagome" 

"Aishiteru Inu-"

"I should have told you sooner," he whispered into her neck.

Before he could say anything else, Kagome gently placed her lips over his.

They sealed their hearts with a soul-searching kiss.

****

The End 

Author Note:

I know it's somewhat fast paced and Inuyasha and Kagome are a little too serious. But with 20 year's passing and love being unfulfilled, I think they just matured into who they are now. This fic/idea just came to me and I hope everyone would enjoy this. Oh, and leaving a review would be nice ^_~


End file.
